


An Ocean View

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: After things settle down, Cloud takes the remnants to Costa Del Sol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was also something that got stuck in my head and refused to leave.  
> Edited by @corrupted-spirit

Yazoo hated water.

Well, not water in general but large bodies of it. Especially after that pond in the church tried to eat him and his brothers. He was currently glaring down at the surface of the ocean. Cloud had decided to bring them all to Costa Del Sol and was determined to get them into the water.

Hence, why they were in the secluded cove of the previously named 'Shinra Villa', now owned solely by Cloud.

Loz hadn't needed much motivation, diving right in to splash in the waves. Kadaj had been more hesitant, watching the water hesitantly before being coaxed in by Cloud. He had eventually made his way deeper in, but hadn't gone much farther than that.

Yazoo on the other hand, hadn't touched the water at all. He had stayed on the sand under their parasol watching the other three play.

He had brought a book with him and had been reading a bit when Cloud approached him. The older male had been beaming as he approached, seemingly uncaring of the water dripping down his form.

Yazoo wasn't ashamed to admit that he had zoned out admiring the sight, tracking the droplets with emerald eyes. He was so mesmerized that he missed what Cloud was saying, only becoming aware that Cloud had asked anything when he prompted him. "Well?"

"Hm?" He replied absentmindedly, breaking out of his train of thought. Cloud huffed before repeating himself.

"Are you going to come into the water?" Cloud's voice was patient and amused, smiling fondly down at where Yazoo was reclined under their parasol.

Yazoo flinched away from Cloud at the words, curling into himself slightly as he answered. "No, I think I'll stay here," he kept his gaze away from Cloud, trained on his hands clenched in his lap.

He felt Cloud settle in front of him, strong hands reaching out to lightly grasp his face. The hands guided him up until their gazes were locked together. He kept his gaze focused wholly on Cloud as was his usual, taking in the kindness painting his features.

Aware that he had his attention Cloud began to speak, "It's alright if you don't want to go in yet." Yazoo froze at Cloud's words, knowing that the other was aware of the reason he wouldn't approach the water.

Yazoo flicked his eyes away from Cloud's understanding gaze, landing on the figures of his brothers enjoying the waves. He felt a familiar anxiety rise within him as he watched the waves rush around their forms.

He fought it down stubbornly. Cloud wouldn't let anything happen to any of them and he didn't want to ruin his brother's fun with his ill-placed worries.

Cloud leaned forward, brushing silver strands of hair away and pressing a soft kiss to the skin of Yazoo's forehead. Yazoo returned his gaze to the man before him at the action. "How about we get a bit closer?" Cloud's question was spoken in a warm, kind tone, allowing him to refuse if he truly wished too.

Yazoo dragged his eyes back to his brother's forms in the water, seeing them watching Cloud and him curiously. He drew in a see breath before replying, "ok."

He flinched slightly at the sound of his own voice. It sounded so nervous and scared, far different from the way it usually sounded.

Cloud's face twisted in concern, he curled one of his hands gently against his neck, pulling him closer to the elder. Cloud pressed his forehead against Yazoo's own and began to run his hand through Yazoo's long hair.

They remained like that for several minutes, until Yazoo felt more able to get closer to the ocean shore. He pushed against Cloud until the elder stood up and helped him stand for his position.

He curled himself into Cloud's side, walking tentatively towards the shore. His brothers were watching them from the surf, he could make out the concern of their faces as they watched them approach.

He tried to straighten himself, attempting to achieve a more confident stride. There wasn't any reason to fear the water.

He forced them to freeze a few feet away from where the waves were lapping at the shore, the sounds of the ocean were roaring in his ears. He unconsciously curled himself closer against Cloud, nearly hiding behind his larger frame. He stared at the tide distrustfully until Cloud forced them down to sit on the sand.

Cloud stretched out his legs until the waves could swirl about them as they met the shore, Yazoo watched the swirl of water around Cloud's foot for several minutes before hesitantly straightening out his own legs.

The first touch of water against his skin was startlingly; cold, dampness lapping at his skin as the waves came in, then dragging back out to the surf.

It was odd, but not too terribly uncomfortable. At the very least, it wasn't painful.

He turned his gaze from his limbs to his brothers, Loz was still enjoying himself while Kadaj was moving back towards them. Once he was free of the tide, Kadaj attempted to shake some of the excess liquid from himself. He huffed in irritation when he was unable to do so.

He approached where he and Cloud was sitting, dropping down against them when he was close enough. Yazoo grunted at the wet weight of his brother, though Cloud merely took it in stride, far too used to the younger curling into whoever would let him.

Cloud pulled Kadaj closer against himself, tucking the smaller male under his chin, removing the majority of his body weight from Yazoo. He was still trapped under his brother's legs though.

Kadaj had a pleased smile on his face, though he strongly resembled a drowned cat. His youngest brother was pressing his head against the underside of Cloud's chin, beaming at him.  
A mischievous gleam entered his brother's eyes before he twisted himself in order to speak into Cloud's other ear. He couldn't make out what his brother was saying, the other was speaking too quietly for even him to hear.

That worried him.

His brow creased in a small frown when Cloud made a soft considering noise before nodding. Kadaj, pleased with the answer, sprung back to his feet and rushed off to return to the surf.

He was left frowning at Cloud. A few moments pass before Cloud turns towards him, leans over and presses his mouth against Yazoo's own.

A soft noise of surprise left Yazoo's throat only to be swallowed by Cloud's. He was quick to relax under the other, reaching up and entwining his long fingers within the blonde’s spikes.

He purred when he felt Cloud's arms encircle him, warm palms pressing against his back. He broke away with a startled yelp when Cloud stood them up, quickly manoeuvring his arms until Yazoo was cradled against him securely.

Yazoo had flailed at the sudden movements, most likely digging into the flesh of Cloud's back with his hands. Though he doubted the elder had felt it. He was being held against Cloud's chest now, supported by strong arms under his back and legs.

He glared up at the other but Cloud ignored the look, walking farther into the surf. Yazoo froze, clinging tighter to Cloud as the water began to lap around his thighs.

Cloud soon reached a depth he was happy with and stopped moving, standing in the surf with Yazoo still cradled in his arms. He could hear his brothers off to the side, enjoying themselves in the water, a few droplets landed on him from their playing.

It still wasn’t causing him any pain.

He remained above the water for several minutes, until Cloud began to steadily lower them both into the water. He was soon partially submerged in the ocean, leaning against Cloud's chest.

This was, fine. He supposed, as long as they didn't get any deeper, they were fine.   
He heard Loz's exclamation of joy when he noticed them in the water, it quickly dissolved into sputters as Kadaj splashed salt water against his back.

"Kadaj!" He cried indignantly, turning around to face the youngest.

"Don't cry Loz," Kadaj chuckled, hands clutching his sides, nearly doubled over in his mirth. Kadaj cut off in a yelp as Loz retaliated. A large wave of water drenched the youngest, leaving him glaring at Loz like a soaked, disgruntled cat.

Yazoo felt Cloud's chest rumble with laughter under him, he pressed closer to the vibrations made by Cloud's laughter. He enjoyed the sound, it was probably one of his favourites. He tilted his head up, laying his mouth on Cloud's cheek. He was rewarded with Cloud twisting until his smiling lips covered Yazoo's own.

Perhaps he should give the water a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.

Later that night, after Loz and Kadaj had tired themselves out and settled into bed, Yazoo dragged Cloud back outside. Picking up a large, almost blanket sized, towel and leading Cloud back out to the secluded cove near the villa.

He laid down the fabric, close to the waves, though far enough away not to get soaked. Cloud was watching him curiously, tracking his movements under the moonlight.

Cloud approached him when the towel was flat on the sand to Yazoo’ preference, pulling the other against him lightly. “What did you want to come out here for?” Cloud questioned, nuzzling into the pale flesh of Yazoo’s neck.

Yazoo hummed softly, tilting his head back to allow Cloud more room, gazing up at the moon above them. “I wanted to enjoy the water without Kadaj and Loz,” his voice was calm and breathy as Cloud nipped at the flesh of his neck.

“Oh?” Cloud breathed against his neck, worrying a bit of skin between his teeth, forcing a groan from Yazoo’s throat. He curled a hand into blonde spikes, keeping Cloud rooted in that position for a few moments.

He tugged Cloud’s mouth away using the grip on his hair, moving away from the other’s form. Shaking his head slightly when the older tried to tug him back into his embrace, he moved until his feet were submerged in the waves.

“I wanted to try something… a little different this time,” his heavy gaze focused solely on Cloud, observing the move of Cloud’s muscles under his clothes. Cloud raised a single brow questioningly, watching him intently from the shore.

Yazoo moved closer to the blonde, fingering the band of Cloud’s pants suggestive when he was closer enough to touch. He stared into Cloud’s eyes with his own heavy gaze, whispering into the space between their mouths, “I want you in the waves, Cloud. Naked. Can we do that?”

They were so close that Yazoo saw the way Cloud’s pupils widen in arousal and the hitch in his breathing at Yazoo’s request. Cloud leaned forward, capturing Yazoo’s mouth with his own hungrily, plunging his tongue deep into Yazoo’s mouth when he opened it for him.

Yazoo assumed that Cloud approved of the idea.

He pressed closer to the blonde, continuing to fidget with Cloud’s clothing. He lowered his pants enough for the fabric to fall down his legs, pooling in the sand under them. He dug his teeth lightly into Cloud’s lower lips, pulling away in order to remove the shirt from Cloud’s chest.

He left Cloud’s final piece of clothing for the moment, waiting for Cloud to make his own move. Cloud reached out to him, pressing strong hands against his sides and dragging the fabric off his body, ensuring he dragged his nails along his flesh as he went.

He threw the fabric onto their towel, returning his mouth to Yazoo’s shoulder. Cloud slid his hands under the band of Yazoo’s pants, running a hand along his length before removing the fabric from his legs.

Yazoo swiftly stepped out of the fabric pooled around his ankles, kicking the fabric to the pile on the towel. He moved into the surf, away from Cloud and deeper into the waves, the water was surprisingly warm against his skin despite the cool night breeze.

He waded in until the water reached his waist, keeping his gaze trained on Cloud the entire time. He crooked his finger at the blonde standing at the shore, encouraging him to come in with him.

Cloud nearly tore the last piece of fabric from his body in his haste to follow Yazoo into the surf. He pulled him against his chest when he reached him, Yazoo allowed it for a moment until he moved away.

He saw Cloud’s confused look and rolled his eyes at the elder teasingly, “You said you were going to swim with me?” His question was asked in a light, faux-innocent tone, shrugging a shoulder lightly as he enjoyed the gentle flow of the waves.

Cloud released a heavy sigh, following him closely through the waves as Yazoo wasn’t all too comfortable in the water yet. It was sweet, how Cloud would do his best to try help him whenever possible.

They swam until Yazoo grew tired of it, leading him to pulling Cloud back into the shallows until the elder could push him into the sand without drowning him. The water continued to lap and swirl around their tangled legs, as Yazoo slotted their mouths together.

He pulled Cloud down between his thighs, rutting against the hard muscle of Cloud’s thigh. Cloud’s hands were tangled in his soaked hair, tugging at the strands lightly to directed Yazoo where the blonde wanted him.

Yazoo curled one hand around Cloud’s length, drawing a moan from the man above him. Stroking the hot flesh as Cloud rubs his knee more firmly against Yazoo’s cock. He arched sensually into Cloud’s body, his free hand running up the flesh before him to flick against the hardened nipple there.

One of Cloud’s hands releases Yazoo’s hair, dragging along the other’s side until he reaches his pale hip bones. Cloud pulled away from Yazoo’s mouth, running his lips along his cheek until he reached his ear.

Yazoo purred when Cloud began to mouth at the flesh with just a hint of teeth, arching into Cloud’s mouth. “You brought the lube, right?” Cloud whispered into his ear, husky voice carrying a hint of a growl.

Yazoo shook his head, purring into Cloud’s ear. “I can take it,” he moved his hand from Cloud’s cock until it reached Cloud’s right cheek. He dug his hand into the supple flesh, pulling the against his groin.

He heard the swordsman groan into his ear at the sensation, rutting against his flesh for a few moments. He felt one of Cloud’s arm wrap around him securely before the swordsman lifted his hips clear of the sand, his rutting causing his back to scratch uncomfortably against the sand.

He most definitely did not yelp in surprise at the action.

Cloud laughed at him slightly, halting his rapid movements. The amused sounds cut off in a gasp as Yazoo gripped the hard flesh against his thigh in his hand tightly, dragging his nails lightly over the flesh.

Cloud glared down at him playfully, receiving a smirk in reply, as he reached up with his free hand to tap lightly against his lips. Yazoo opened his mouth, eagerly taking the digits deep with his cavern hallowing his cheeks around the slim fingers, keeping his eyes trained on Cloud’s.

Cloud groaned at the feeling of his mouth around his fingers, soaking them in saliva. The water continued to lap around their legs as Cloud pulled his body closer to his own, wrapping Yazoo’s long legs around his waist so that his arse was away from the sand as he worked.

Cloud removed his digits from Yazoo’s mouth when he felt they were wet enough, moving until he could slide one of his digits inside of Yazoo’s entrance. He slid the digit deep into Yazoo, twisting and curling it against his walls after a few seconds pause.

Yazoo was eager for more, thrusting back into Cloud’s hand impatient for the swordsman to add another. He moaned when the second finger entered him, the digits quickly starting to stretch him open for the other’s length.

He sealed their lips together hungrily, tongue plunging deep into the other’s mouth, relearning familiar territory. He groaned as the third finger entered him, relishing the slight burn from the thick digits stretching his body.

Yazoo found himself caught between two pleasurable sensations, thrusting forward against the hot hard line of Cloud’s cock then back into the callous digits fucking deep inside of him. Entwining his arms around the swordsman’s back he pulled him down until he could growl into his lover’s ear.

“Give it to me now, Cloud.” His voice was low and husky, the sound of it causing the flesh against his thigh to twitch in arousal.

Cloud pulled his fingers free of Yazoo’s body, replacing them swiftly with the hot, blunt head of his cock. Yazoo felt Cloud’s cock enter him steadily, pressing until the swordsman was hilted inside him.

Cloud paused then, allowing him a moment to adjust to his size, the hard, hot flesh pulsing against his walls. He shifted against the hold Cloud had on his hips, clenching around the length within him tightly.

“Move.” He growled out, bucking his hips into Cloud’s own.

The breath stuttered in Cloud’s chest. He pressed their mouth together insistently, starting to move in his preferred rhythm; slow, deep thrusts that Yazoo felt to the depths of his core.

The force of the swordsman’s thrusts, moved Yazoo with each slap of skin on skin. Rubbing the skin of his back against the harsh grain of the sand

He hissed from the rough sensation, breaking away from Cloud’s mouth and attaching his own to the flesh of his throat, nipping the skin there with his teeth. Cloud grunted above him, pushing into the sensation of his sharp teeth.

The night air was filled with the sounds of pleasure as they moved in tandem with each other, flesh meeting with the slap of skin on skin.  Cloud continued to fuck deep into him, hitting his prostate strongly with each thrust.

Yazoo felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, bucking into Cloud’s thrusts eagerly. He wrapped own of his own hands around his length, anchoring his teeth deeply in Cloud’s shoulder.

Cloud continued to fuck his length deep into Yazoo’s body, thrusting into the wet, clench of his walls.

Yazoo spilled between them with a muffled yell, his hand milking his own cock in the space between their bodies. His body shook from the intensity of his orgasm.

Cloud continued to use his body, chasing his own orgasm within his spent body. Yazoo’s body quivered from over stimulation, the sensation boarding between pain and pleasure as Cloud thrusted inside him.

Cloud froze above him suddenly, warmth pulsing against his insides as Cloud spilled in him. Yazoo twitched into Cloud at the sensation of the swordsman coming inside him, a satisfied sound leaving his mouth as he removed his teeth from the pale shoulder in front of him.

He ran his tongue over the bleeding wound, feeling strong hands stroke his sides as Cloud came down from his high. Cloud nuzzled into his cheek, pressing soft kisses to the skin there.

“You ok?” The swordsman asked worriedly, pulling him away from his shoulder so that he could look at him clearly.

Yazoo made a soft, contented noise, rubbing against the hand against his cheek. The movement brought a smile to Cloud’s lips and he leaned forwards to connect their mouths together deeply, once again.

They stayed on the beach for some time, enjoying each other’s presence while remaining joined together. Yazoo groaned when Cloud slid out of him, sensitive flesh quivering from the feeling.

Cloud stood up, ensuring he had level footing before picking Yazoo up and moving him back to their towel. He felt Cloud’s seed leak out of him, causing him to shiver in Cloud’s strong arms.

Cloud set him down gently, sorting their clothes and handing Yazoo’s clothing to him. They put the clothing on quickly, picked up the towel and began their walk back to the villa.

Cloud wrapped an arm around Yazoo’s waist, nuzzling into his pale shoulder as they walked. Yazoo hummed happily, curling into Cloud as they approached the villa.

They both needed a good shower to get rid of the sand on their skin but Yazoo counted that experience as a success.


End file.
